The present disclosure generally relates to software updates, and in particular, to providing a software update to computing devices within a network.
Deploying a software update to computing devices within a network, such as a local area network (LAN), can pose problems since such updates can introduce software bugs or cause other problems when installed. Thus, it is desirable to avoid deploying invalid software updates to multiple computing devices within a network.